Futuro
by sakura tamiko
Summary: AU HIDDLESWORTH.


**Jojojo, un sueño tonto que se había formado en mi cabeza hace mucho y no pude no escribirlo…**

**Ojalá les guste D:**

Disclaimer: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash

**Futuro.**

**1.**

Se despierta lentamente, con la lengua pastosa por el sueño y también un poco sediento, su boca reclama por una buena taza de té, el día es frío y lo siente hasta debajo de la piel, casi le podría congelar la sangre si no fuera porque hay un brazo enrollado en su cintura, es un abrazo suave y siente una respiración cálida y pesada en su espalda, alborotándole un poco el cabello, acaricia débilmente los vellos delgados del brazo ajeno.

Es un brazo fuerte que le retiene cuando no se decide de entre salir de la cama y hacerse la taza que quiere o sentir los últimos resquicios de esa calidez, las cortinas están cerradas pero se vislumbra los débiles rayos de sol queriéndose colar por los huecos malintencionados.

El brazo se cierne aún más y se escucha un suave gruñido seguido por un cuerpo juntándose más a otro, las piernas se intercalan y Tom sonríe cuando siente los dedos de Chris entrelazarse con los suyos.

Hay un beso de buenos días colándose por el cuello descubierto de Tom, y después por los hombros delgados, la nariz de Chris roza su piel y hace cosquillas, el murmullo de las sábanas se escucha lejano y Tom deja caer un suspiro perezoso que se disuelve rápidamente y se convierte en las buenas cosas de la mañana.

-¿India llega hoy, no?

Chris asiente inhalando el aroma de los rizos dorados de Tom, visualiza varios mechones intercalados de distinto color y un sentimiento se le atora en el corazón y hace que salte y le duela.

-Pronto lo tendrás blanco…- Tom se gira sobre su espalda, encarando los ojos a medio abrir de Chris, las cejas se levantan en interrogación y Chris vuelve a enamorarse de las arrugas que se crean en las comisuras de los ojos grandes y claros de Tom.- Pero no te preocupes que continuas viéndote adorable.

-Solo lo dices porque conseguí que India llegara antes de tu cumpleaños.

Chris no refuta la respuesta y pasa los dedos por entre los rizos de Tom, con reflejos blancos y dorados que le hacen perder un poco la cordura y contemplarlo por mucho tiempo cuando entra a su departamento y él está dormido o absorto en un programa de televisión.

-Me sorprende que sigas en la cama…

Tom pasa un brazo por encima de su rostro, cubriendo una sonrisa que le late primero en las venas y después en su rostro, las arrugas se atenúan y ya no se borran, Chris se aprieta más a su costado.

-Cierto hombre no me dejo ir.

-Disfruta tus vacaciones, uno nunca sabe cuándo tendrás otro llamado.

Tom tuerce la boca en un gesto de fingida inconformidad.

-Lo dice quien se la pasa trabajando.

Chris aprieta el cuerpo de Tom contra el suyo, es cálido y todo se siente asi en esa mañana, es uno de esos días en los que desea más que nada el fundirse ambos, amarse hasta que la muerte los separe, dirían unos votos matrimoniales a las cuatro de la tarde en una pequeña iglesia de una pequeña ciudad.

-¿Crees que se enfade si no estamos a tiempo en el aeropuerto?

Tom esconde otra sonrisa contra la almohada mientras gira su cuerpo, se escucha el murmullo del viento y de otro día lluvioso en Londres, es la época del año en el que le toca a Chris ahogar sus reproches y aguantarse la falta de sol y de olas en la ciudad natal de su pareja, a pesar de que tal vez cuando se marchan sea él quien extrañe más ese clima que se parece un poco a Tom cuando esta resguardado por las sábanas.

-Creo que no quieres llegar tarde por ella, además dijo que traería un invitado.

Tom sabe que el tema sigue siendo algo sensible para Chris, que gruñe y refunfuña como niño pequeño, aún no quiere darse por enterado del paso del tiempo y de que India ya no es la bebé que solía ser, a pesar de que ellos la sigan tratando como una niña.

-No puedo creer que siga con él.

Lo dice mientras besa distraídamente el hombro de Tom antes de estirarse y salir de la cama con el cuerpo desnudo, un hábito que no desapareció y no lo hará. Tom se gira de nuevo resignado a por fin hacerse la taza de té, mirando el cuerpo de Chris y se sorprende de que su corazón siga latiendo de manera vertiginosa a pesar de los años juntos.

-Lo que me parece imposible es que no te agrade, es un buen chico.

Chris le lanza una mirada de burla y enfado por detrás del hombro, su voz gruesa resuena y se cuela por cada esquina de esa habitación, se escucha ahora una pequeña brisa fuera y Tom se asoma por la ventana para comprobarlo.

-Todos te parecen "buenos chicos".

Rueda los ojos y Chris se mete al baño, Tom se cubre el cuerpo con una bata, su preferida, y sale del cuarto dejando atrás el sonido de la regadera, los años no han amedrentado su vena traviesa, pero sabe que si se mete al baño con su pareja, probablemente sí llegarían tarde con India, pone el agua, sus movimientos son lentos, ha aprendido a tomarse las cosas con calma, y su parte templada ha tomado posesión de su cuerpo la mayor parte del tiempo, dándole un toque maduro y sensual que sigue enamorando cada día a Chris con una sola mirada o movimiento; el sonido del agua lista y de la puerta del cuarto de baño abrirse, Tom está sirviendo el té y café para Chris, sin azúcar ambos, mientras en la habitación su pareja empieza a vestirse entre el frufrú de la ropa al rozar su cuerpo.

Sale cuando Tom está dando el primer trago, Chris lo mira cerrar los ojos y él mismo siente un suspiro de hombre enamorado emerger desde las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo, de todo su ser, un sonido de ofrenda a lo que siente por aquella persona, que abre los ojos de un azul vasto y le mira con una sonrisa tranquila en sus labios delgados.

Su cerebro trabaja por puro instinto, porque sabe que cualquier pensamiento o cualquier palabra que este mundo ha dado al mismo mundo, se quedaría corta para describir lo que salta y baila en su pecho, lo que hace que su corazón duela de una forma placentera y maravillosa, sonríe él también.

-¿Me acompañaras?

Tom niega sutilmente, entregándole la taza de café humeante y embriagador, con un beso en la mandíbula que resbala como las gotas de agua tibia en un baño a primera hora de la madrugada.

-Quiero cocinarle algo, no como tú última brillante idea.

La mano izquierda de Chris baila peligrosamente hacia la cadera de Tom, una caricia dulce y tentadora, una mezcla de caracteres y dos hombres con las frentes unidas. Recuerda la última vez en la que India tuvo que comer hot-dogs, bajo la mirada reprobatoria de Tom y la sonrisa de disculpa de Chris.

-Entonces, nos vemos en dos horas.

Tom está luchando contra la botella de champú, cuando Chris sale de la cochera rumbo al aeropuerto.

**2.**

India no llevo a su novio por dos motivos, el primero, su padre no lo soporta, y el segundo, su padre no lo soporta.

Había sido decisión después de meditarlo con la almohada, y cuando él le había confirmado por séptima vez que no habría ningún problema y que le mandará sus felicitaciones y saludos a "su suegro", después de todo era el cumpleaños de su padre, y quería que estuviera feliz y no atento a la mano o los gestos de su novio. Una sonrisa baila en sus labios con brillo labial, e inclina la cabeza con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Suspiró, esperaba no ser reconocida por los transeúntes, pero recordó que ese lugar no era Australia con su sol delatador, era Londres, con una lluvia y unas nubes que le escondían de los posibles curiosos.

Confirmó en su reloj de mano que su papá tenía media hora de retardo, y se dispuso a acusarlo con la única persona que sabía lo reprendería, tomo su celular y busco por la T, cuando sintió como alguien le cubría los ojos, reconoció las grandes y fuertes manos de su padre y sonrío envuelta en una emoción sincera.

-¡Papá!

Chris exhalo divertido, sus manos cayendo hacia los hombros de su hija, India se giró y encontró el amable rostro de su padre sonriéndole, se abrazaron y ella sintió lo de siempre, cada vez que pasaba largas temporadas alejada de él, en sus brazos encontraba el hogar de la niña, un hogar de juegos y de paseos en hombros, un hogar que le provocaba una alegre nostalgia, se separaron y Chris apoya una mano en la mejilla suave de su hija.

-Dios Rose… Cada vez que te veo estas más hermosa.

India se ríe e inclina la cabeza, en sus ojos azules hay una mirada tierna, Chris se siente mil veces más joven y por un segundo su hija más madura.

-Sabes que también te quiero, papá…

Le da un beso en la mejilla y Chris siente que todas las piezas encajan, su ser se completa porque esta frente a él, la única cosa que Tom no puede darle.

-¿Tú sola?

India ríe porque sinceramente estaba esperando ese momento desde que miro los ojos de su padre (sus ojos), Chris ayuda con el equipaje y comienzan a caminar hacia la salida, hay personas que lo reconocen, pero afortunadamente no se acercan.

-Por el bien de tu corazón, he venido sola.

Chris no dice en voz alta el "gracias a dios", pero India adivina sus pensamientos justo cuando su padre abre la cajuela del auto.

-¿Y Tom?

Chris nunca ha dicho lo mucho que le complace el tono con el que su hija se refiere a Tom, un deje de confianza y un cariño insondable y recíproco.

-Quería prepararte algo.

-¡Dime que no son hot-dogs!

Están en la carretera y ambos ríen al recordar los eventos de la última visita de ella.

-Es Thomas de quien hablamos, su reputación de caballero inglés se iría por el caño si te llega a ofrecer eso.

Vueltas y un túnel que les deja parcialmente a oscuras, India ha puesto el disco de su banda favorita y la música llena el cómodo silencio en el asiento de en medio.

-¿Qué tal el trabajo?

Ella se acomoda el cabello, y Chris puede adivinar que su perfume quedara en el auto por varios días o tal vez semanas después de que vuelva a partir.

-Perfecto, me han dado completa libertad en el proyecto que te conté.

-¿La campaña publicitaria?

-¡Sí! Estoy muy emocionada, y creo que las ideas son buenas, se las enseñare cuando lleguemos…

Chris siente su pecho sumergirse en la sensación de orgullo y alegría cada vez que escucha a su hija hablar de su vida, de su trabajo y muy de vez en cuando, también del novio que no le agrada porque sabe que es el indicado.

Se ponen al corriente y Chris le cuenta un poco de la nueva película de Tom, y de sus propuestas de trabajo.

Llegan cuando la lluvia es más intensa, Chris maniobra le volante y estaciona el auto, abre la puerta del coche y siente en su piel la humedad en el aire, se adelanta para abrir la puerta de India y toma su mano, un gesto de caballerosidad que su hija adora en secreto, por un momento sigue siendo una niña.

Abren la puerta y los árboles mecen sus ramas. Tom se asoma por la puerta de la cocina y su rostro se ilumina con una sonrisa.

-¡Rose!

La mujer le encuentra por el sonido de su voz y sonríe, se acercan y abrazan como viejos amigos, Tom tiene la mano apoyada en la nuca de India, sintiendo su cabello rubio, y ella choca contra las lágrimas de alegría que quiere derramar cada vez que llega a esa casa, que también fue un hogar para ella.

-Oh Tom, ¿cómo es que el tiempo no pasa por ti?

El aludido suelta una de sus típicas risas que derriten el hielo y llenan el corazón, Chris simplemente detalla la escena, dejando que se desenvuelva.

-¡Lo dices como si fueras una anciana!- Se sonríen y Tom la suelta un momento para retirar la pasta del fuego.- ¿No dijiste que llegarías acompañada?

Chris se adelanta a la cocina e India recorre con satisfacción el lugar antes de seguir a su padre, eleva un poco la voz para que se escuche en el lugar donde ambos hombres se están dando un fugaz beso.

-Decidí venir sola, para no exaltar los nervios de mi amadísimo padre.

Camina resuelta, y sabe que si cierra los ojos podrá encontrar cada una de las habitaciones sin problema, entra a la cocina, y mira con una alegría palpitante como Tom está sirviendo la pasta (su preferida), en platos, mientras Chris ayuda a sacar los cubiertos, los recuerdos le asaltan y ya no es una mujer, es una niña que miraba a su padre y su mejor amigo/pareja, hacer la cena juntos, para después tener una cómica pelea y terminar ordenando pizza. Tom se gira para enfocar su mirada en ella, una sonrisa paternal en los labios.

-Al contrario, lo que necesita es exactamente eso.

Chris interrumpe, India también está colocando la mesa, y el ambiente familiar se instala como una amable rutina olvidada y nada resentida.

-No le hagas caso, sabes que aún no me perdona lo del BAFTA.

Tom le lanza una mirada indignada e India ahoga una risa, los tres toman asiento, el minicomponente sigue tocando el disco preferido de Tom, y comienzan una plática que sabe a pasta y vino tinto.

**3.**

Chris sale refunfuñando y Tom le guiña un ojo, India entiende el propósito por el cual, de repente, se acabó el helado de chocolate.

-¿Ya se fue?

India se asoma discretamente por la ventana cubierta, aparta un poco la cortina y sus ojos azules captan el momento en el que el coche de su padre sale.

-Sip.- Tom se deja caer en el sofá y sonríe, India está sentada en el suelo, buscando una buena película.- ¿Qué es lo que haremos esta vez?

Sus ojos se posan en el hombre y detalla las arrugas en las comisuras de los ojos y de su boca, unas arrugas que tienen las personas con carácter divertido, y amantes de las risas burbujeantes.

-Estaba pensando en llamar a unos amigos, pero este año me gustaría que solo fuéramos nosotros tres, podemos prepararle algo de cenar, y llevarlo a un lugar especial.

-¡Al hotel!- Por un momento Tom piensa que está bromeando en doble sentido, y antes de prevenirse a sí mismo un sonrojo cruza sus mejillas pálidas, India lo nota y se echa a reír.- No para _eso, _pícaros.

-No pensé en eso.

-Oh claro que sí.- Vuelve a reírse y por fin encuentra la película, es un clásico animado y su favorita, Tom enfoca y sonríe en sus adentros.- Me parece bien, además tengo algo importante que decirles…

-¿Importante?

Se miran a los ojos, y Tom encuentra la respuesta, la edad y la experiencia le han dicho más de lo que India puede decir en ese momento, su mirada es tímida y embriagada de felicidad, Tom asiente sintiendo por un brevísimo momento el peso de los años.

-Es una sorpresa…

-Bien, solo espero que Chris no muera por un infarto o algo así…

India mira el suelo, nerviosa, se muerde el labio, y sus dedos pasan un mechón de cabello rubio detrás de la oreja.

-Yo también lo espero, pero cambiando de tema, ¿ya tienes los ingredientes?

-Planeaba que tú escogieras el menú esta vez.

A Tom le gusta ver el brillo en la mirada de India, es el recordatorio diario de la herencia de su padre, cuando ella asiente emocionada se apoderan de él esa rara melancolía y sonríe mientras toma la cinta que India le extiende y lo coloca en el lector de discos.

-Es genial tenerte aquí.

-A mí también me alegra venir, últimamente he tenido mucho trabajo, pero todos los días pienso en ustedes.

Tom está a punto de contestar pero Chris y su voz de tempestad arrasan con la tranquilidad y entra alegando sobre el clima infernal de Londres, como siempre.

-Aquí está tu helado Hiddleston, y te advierto que no volveré a salir.

Tom se gira a India y ella suelta una risita relajada.

-¡Todo un caballero!

Chris se sienta al lado de su hija y le toma la mano con ternura. Tom saca unas copas y coloca el helado junto con barquillos.

-¿De nuevo el Rey León?

Tom entrega las copas, sus ojos se topan con los de Chris mientras se sienta, y no tienen necesidad de expresar en palabras la felicidad que tienen sus corazones sincronizados. Es su pequeña familia y un sueño que a veces parece olvidado cuando están demasiado ocupados en su relación, es un sueño que ambos sienten concreto cuando llega ella con toda su alegría y animosa juventud.

India suelta un par de lágrimas cuando ve a Simba pedir ayuda para Mufasa, y Chris guarda esa imagen en su corazón y en su memoria, Tom se aprieta ligeramente contra él, y la vida incluso les retrata en ese preciso instante.

**4.**

Chris entra a las sábanas cuando India ya está dormida, Tom lee uno de sus libros favoritos (de nuevo) y desvía la mirada hacia el rubio que arrima su cuerpo para que ambos se junten aún más.

-Esa película sigue siendo triste…

Tom deja el libro en la mesita de noche, y apaga la lámpara de lectura, sonríe mientras se acomoda con ayuda de Chris y ambos quedan en un abrazo nocturno.

-Yo también pensé que había superado la muerte de Mufasa.

Chris pasa experimentalmente los dedos por entre los rizos de Tom, está seguro que esas canas son de sabiduría, y en sus sueños se imagina que aquellas son el límite entre el cielo y el mar, en donde todo se vuelve difuso y maravillosamente surrealista.

-No sabes lo aliviado que estoy de verla bien.

Tom recarga la cabeza en el pecho de su pareja, se deja acariciar el cabello y el mismo comienza a pasar sus dedos largos por el brazo que Chris tiene sobre su pecho, aún no tienen mucho sueño y en la soledad de su alcoba, en donde han compartido más que noches de pasión, comienzan a hablar de India.

-Sé lo mucho que te atemoriza, pero ella tiene que vivir su vida, te ha demostrado que es capaz de salir adelante por lo que es… No podremos tratarla como una niña por siempre.

Chris suspira y le despeina los rizos, Tom aprieta ligeramente, siempre tienen esas pláticas después de largas llamadas telefónicas con ella o de videoconferencias en donde Chris proclama bajo indirectas que no es necesario que su novio este con ella.

De repente una idea revolotea y se abre ante los ojos azules de torbellino de Chris, que mira hacia abajo y trata de sonar normal, cuando pregunta.

-¿Nunca te arrepientes?- Es la primera vez que se lo dice, y tal vez es porque mañana cumple cincuenta y dos años, y el tiempo comienza a hacer mella, cada vez es más tangible y deja de ser una presencia omnipresente. Tom suelta un sonido de incomprensión y Chris sabe que si pudiera lo hubiera guardad en una botella de cristal, como los barcos en miniatura.- El no haber tenido familia, hijos… ¿No te arrepientes de estar aquí?

Tom esboza una sonrisa, distraída y casi por impulso.

-Rosa es como mi hija, y sabes que nunca me he arrepentido, ni me arrepentiré.

Es un alivio escuchar aquello, Chris le abraza a un punto imposible y gira su rostro para depositar un beso tierno y de eterno agradecimiento.

Habían pasado por muchas cosas para llegar hasta ahí, en la misma habitación, sin preocuparse por llamadas de terceros, o de salidas a primera hora de la mañana, solo dos hombres, juntos, de día y de noche. Suena una alarma que marca el reloj al cumplirse otra hora, Tom se incorpora, acaricia el rostro de Chris y le da un beso largo y que sabe a confianza, a compañía y a una vida juntos.

-Feliz cumpleaños.

Chris sonríe, se deja amar.

-Te amo.

Se duermen abrazados, como siempre, ese te amo se une a los otros dichos y que tapizan las habitaciones y cada rincón de su casa.

**5.**

No cabe duda que están satisfechos por su trabajo, una parte de la comida se exhibe de manera descarada ante ellos, y se alaban mutuamente mientras el pan para la tarta reposa bajo el calor abrasador del horno.

India se siente bajo un resoplido de cansancio y felicidad, Tom le sirve una taza de té, haciendo gala a su más arraigada naturaleza.

-No cabe duda, debería de llevarte conmigo…- El hombre se gira e India le mira con una amplia sonrisa.- Tu mente es un recetario infinito.

-Agradece al libro que tu padre me regalo después de confundir tu regalo navideño con el mío.

La risa de India llena el ambiente, Tom se siente muchísimos años más joven, se une a ella después de unos cuantos segundos.

-Oh dios… Recuerdo perfectamente el color del consolador.

Tom niega divertido, es una rutina que se instala entre ellos, una de viejos amigos y de vez en cuando de padre "adoptivo" e hija "adoptiva", una que se formó tras años de vacaciones y de salidas de fin de semana, llena de helados que se supone India tenía prohibidos, y de abrazos de niña pequeña, era una rutina que nunca desapareció a pesar del tiempo y de entender que el amigo de su padre, no era solo su amigo.

El pan sigue en el horno y Tom recuerda algo.

-¡Por cierto! ¿Recuerdas lo que me pediste la última vez que nos vimos?

India recuerda en realidad todo el fin de semana, desde su llegada al aeropuerto hasta su despedida, también recuerda que el cabello rubio de Tom no tenía tantas canas, y que no habían un par de arrugas en su rostro que ahora se marcan cada vez que habla, y que le da un aspecto de amable madurez, India inclina la cabeza, y sigue detallando cada pequeña cosa que le cuenta lo mucho o lo poco que no ha presenciado al estar lejos.

-Mmmm… ¿Que no volvieras a dejar que papá se encargara de la comida…?

Tom le mira y sonríe, se quita el delantal, y se lava las manos.

-Ahora regreso, mientras, ¿podrías preparar lo que necesitamos para la tarta?

-Siempre has sabido cómo aumentar las expectativas.

Tom asiente vagamente y sale de la cocina, India mira el reloj mientras ruega por enésima vez que su padre no llegue por alguna cancelación en la grabación. Comienza a buscar los ingredientes y escucha el paso ligero de Tom, pone la canela en polvo justo cuando el hombre entra de nuevo, con un paquete en manos.

El corazón de India late más rápido, siempre le encantaron las sorpresas, y cuando Tom se lo entrega, escondiendo una sonrisa de expectativa, los dedos hábiles de buena cocinera y constructora de castillos de arena, rasgan el papel, sabe que Tom debió pasar varios minutos esperando que quedara perfecto, pero ella abre los regalos como su padre: al diablo el papel que lo cubre… Aguante el aire sin darse cuenta… Y allí esta.

Es un álbum.

Es ella, con ellos.

Solo eso, y es lo que su alma pide cada vez que ve a su padre, y a esa fuerza climática que la dejara desolada una vez se apague por completo, o cada vez que ve al que es como su segundo padre, con su amabilidad nata escondida en un abrazo de bienvenida.

Son muchas fotos, una en donde está su madre, la misma que ama incondicionalmente, y que sabe debe estar recostada aun en la cama de suaves sábanas.

El abrazo nace como todos los abrazos del mundo deberían nacer, espontáneos, cargados de sentimientos que sobrepasan las palabras conocidas por el hombre, Tom acaricia el cabello largo de India, ese que le recuerda al de Chris hace años, India llora un poco, porque con él siempre ha sido más fácil llorar.

-Gracias Tom…

La tarta queda espectacular, bajo el punto de vista de ambos, e India repasa una y mil veces las fotos de ese álbum, Tom no lo dijo, pero India sabe perfectamente que el pasaba las fotos y su padre las colocaba en las páginas que algún día se volverán amarillentas.

**6.**

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Chris abraza a las dos personas que ama, Tom se sorprende por milésima vez de que tanto India como el mismo, cuadren a la perfección en el pecho de Chris.

La comida, Chris sabe que la hizo India, bajo la supervisión de Tom.

La tarta fue lo contrario, y agradece que Tom no haya puesto el "insignificante" detalle de las velitas, porque no quiere recordarse que ha caminado más en este mundo de lo que le gustaría aceptar.

Los regalos son de lo mejor, o al menos los que son de parte de Tom.

Ciertos "recuerdos" de encuentros pasados que ama recordar, y una corbata que ya sabe en donde estrenar.

El regalo de India, por otra parte, le robo parte del aliento, del color en el rostro y de lo que quedaba de "su niña pequeña".

-Estoy embarazada.

Se necesitó que Tom interviniera cuando Chris comenzó a ahogarse con el vino, y nadie quiere pensar en que la escena fue… Demasiado cliché.

-¡¿Qu-qu-que tú qué?!

-Acabo de cumplir un mes.

Su sonrisa es amplia, el brillo en sus ojos intenso, la risa de Chris brota desde el fondo de su corazón (después de la mezcla de ira y melancolía que le poseyó por un momento), el corazón de padre orgulloso, el aire se le escapa, y sus brazos envuelven el delgado cuerpo de su hija, la felicidad le embarga el cuerpo y se desborda, Tom les mira con un atisbo de ternura. Recuerda a la niña, y aquello se queda precisamente en eso, un recuerdo, en sus ojos la mujer sigue abrazando a la persona que más ama.

Porque compartió con él, un tesoro del cual nunca terminara por agradecer. Una familia, una que celebra esa noche, bajo un cielo nublado de Londres en otoño, un Londres que se guarda ese momento, un pedazo de historia que se va al archivero: "Eventos de la vida diaria".

Los comunes y más hermosos.

**7.**

Chris le mira de reojo, solo para comprobar que sigue allí, que no es un sueño, y que su hija realmente ya dio un paso más por si sola.

-Él… ¿Lo quieres?

India se sentiría ofendida si no fuera porque conoce más a su padre de lo que cree, asi que simplemente posa su mano encima de la de Chris.

-Sí, y él a mi…

-Vaya, sí que ha pasado el tiempo… ¿Piensan en casarse?

El viento es frío, India se acomoda la bufanda con su mano desocupada, Chris suspira y se forma el vaho por su cálido aliento.

-No…- Por un momento recuerda el matrimonio de sus padres, un par de reclamos en forma de gritos que se han confundido con la nubla de su pensamiento, una madre cariñosa, y un padre que le prometió que todo estaría bien.- ¿Cómo supiste que lo amabas?

Se refiere a Tom, al hombre que les dejo un momento a solas, el mismo que le pidió perdón varias veces por creer que el había destruido su familia, India sabe que no hubo nada que destruir, y que a cambio construyeron un (y como lo suele llamar Christopher) "pequeño gran clan". Ve en los ojos azules de su padre la historia al lado de Thomas, ve las peleas, ve los buenos momentos, ve el amor y sucede de nuevo, como cuando era niña y observaba callada desde el suelo de su habitación, su corazón salta y no se detiene.

-Me enamore cuándo lo vi, pero supe que lo amaba cuando conocí cada aspecto de él, y encontré una persona con la cual no solo compartiría unos momentos de pasión, sino una vida juntos, ¿entiendes? Llegaras a un punto de tu vida en el que solo desees la compañía de una persona que ha pasado los momentos más importantes a tu lado, y él desea lo mismo…

India sonrió, sabía que prefería escuchar eso que haber pasado su vida mirando a su madre y su padre, peleándose por motivos cada vez más ridículos, pero no por ello menos dolorosos.

-Eso es lo que veo en el…

Tom sonrió, oculto por las sombras parciales de la luna y estrellas que adornaban el cielo nublado de Londres. Chris abrazaba a India, y tal vez, solo tal vez, una lágrima rebelde cayó sobre el hombro cubierto de su hija.

**8.**

Chris se aferra al cuerpo de Tom, las sábanas son tan suaves que parecen una caricia, hay humedad en el aire, y un sutil aroma a libros viejos, los que Tom ha acumulado al paso de los años, y que Chris lee cuando Tom se va de rodaje y no tiene su presencia recordándole lo bueno de la vida.

-Un nieto…

Tom suspira bajo, se deja abrazar y mantiene el sueño a la deriva, concentrándose en el ir y venir de la respiración adormilada de Chris.

-O una nieta.

La noche sigue su curso, en otro lado del mundo está amaneciendo y ellos comparten anécdotas nostálgicas de tiempos donde ambos rebosaban de juventud, errores y aciertos, errores que parecían aciertos y viceversa, noches donde tenían que callar el nombre del otro por miedo a que la oscuridad los delatara, y la más hermosa noche, la primera en la que despertaron juntos, sin miedo. Acompañados del otro.

-¿Te he dicho que te amo?

-No, pero no hace falta decirlo.

Está ahí, en cada esquina, en las páginas de los libros, en los cepillos de dientes, en la leche en el frigorífico, también en las camisas bien planchadas, en el pliegue de las sábanas. El amor de ambos esta en las noches de Londres, y los amaneceres de Australia, está en las sonrisas de India, y las tartas de cumpleaños. En las compañías de toda la vida, tomados de la mano mientras fingen ver un programa de televisión, está en los besos que siguen siendo primeros, y nunca terminan, se extienden infinitos, una y otra vez, repitiéndose en los desayunos y en las cenas, a través del celular en puntos distintos de este mundo amplio.

Los años, el tiempo, el ir y venir les han enseñado, que no falta decir te amo cuando lo sientes en la piel cada instante.

India duerme, ellos se besan y segundos después, las respiraciones se vuelven erráticas, en cada espacio, un suspiro nombrando al otro.

**9.**

Se despierta lentamente, con la lengua pastosa por el sueño y también un poco sediento, su boca reclama por una buena taza de té, hace frío en Londres, tal vez se sienta asi porque falta alguien a su lado, abre los ojos para ubicarlo y ve a Chris entrar, cambiado y amarrándose su largo y rubio cabello en una coleta baja.

Tom siente un nudo en la garganta al entender todo.

-Buenos días.- Es su voz grave, voz de tormentas, Tom siente los ojos escocer.- ¿Soñaste algo interesante?

_Soñé que éramos una familia, soñé contigo, conmigo y soñé con Rose, soñé que tendríamos un nieto, o nieta… Soñé con el tiempo._

-Con algo maravilloso, mejor dicho.

Chris se inclina, le brinda un beso en la frente, un beso de despedida.

-¿Me lo contaras?

Tom quiere sonreír, pero tiene miedo a mover un musculo de su rostro aparentemente apacible, y que la máscara caiga para revelar las lágrimas.

-Dicen que si lo cuentas no se cumplirá… Lo lamento, pero tendrás que vivir con la duda.

Chris sonríe, Tom le pide que salude a India y Elsa de su parte, lo último que escucha es la puerta cerrarse.

Fue un buen sueño.

/

**Yo termine llorando, oh a veces soy tan cruel… Quejas, dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, aquí estoy!**

**El próximo domingo empieza una historia Hiddlesworth y Thorki AU, si alguien quiere pasar y leer les daré una cálida bienvenida!**


End file.
